The Blue-eyed Mockingjay
by MM1232
Summary: Princess Katniss is required by her mother to marry. Her father and sister are dead, leaving her to be the only descendent. She befriends a mockingjay whose only wish is her happiness, but right when she discovers his secret and true form, he leaves.
1. Chapter 1

_ I wonder how many times a hummingbird flaps it's wings in a minute._ I thought as I stood in the garden surrounding my castle, staring at the hummingbird which currently occupies my mind. It was drinking from the purple flowered fuchsia bush that winds its way around the small white gazebo.

_I remember how often Dad and Prim would dance there. And how her blonde hair would wave in the breeze, a smile as wide as an ocean grazing her lips. Stop it Katniss! Don't think it. Don't think it. Think about the hummingbird again. _As the stinging in my eyes began to dry, I focused on how many flaps of their green wings the bird could make, the concentration hurt my eyes, but it was impossible, for I could barely even see them! _I wonder if I could shoot them with a bow and arrow. Probably not, their speed is too great. _

My Mother most likely lies inside at the moment, moping, a common event ever since my father and Prim died of the spreading plague, five years ago_. _Prim was only seven years old._ Stop! Deep breaths, in…and…out. _I focus on my lungs expanding. It's hard to have a day in which I never think of them, especially with the nightmares that constantly haunt me. The sadness they now bring, spreads throughout my body like the very plague that killed them, hurting my chest like a thousand bricks. I think of the nearing springtime instead, and the fresh game that follows.

I slowly wander down the stone path of our neatly maintained garden, and up the steps to the wooden door of our castle. The palace feels empty now, if it wasn't for our obnoxious and overly excited head maid Effie, our staff, and my tutors, our home would be a ghost town.

"Katniss!" Speak of the devil. "Wait up."

I turn around so as to face her as the clicking sound of her way-to-tall pink heels, tap against the tile as she wobbles like a shaky chicken.

"Yes Effie?" I'm really in no mood for her constant gossip, I need to get the library, the only other safe place the castle possesses besides the outdoors.

"Your Mother requests your presence."

My eyes widen. She hasn't talked to me for weeks. And even then, it's only a quiet hello or goodbye. We haven't even shared a meal in years. I'm angry. What gives her the right? Why should I obey her? I'm about to shout out obscenities to Effie, until I notice her equally confused reaction to the previous request, my Mother isn't really the social type anymore.

"Why?" I ask instead, I find simple answers with less words to be easier to get out.

"I'm not sure, something about your future though I think, my dear."

"Fine." I hustle passed Effie and up the winding staircase to my mother's quarters. I decide against knocking and barge right in, clearly upset.

"Yes mother? What do you want?"

She faces away from me, sitting up in bed with her eyes looking out the window.

"It is time for you to marry. There's a King in the neighboring Kingdom whose brother is looking for a queen."

"What? No!" I'm shocked by the sudden order, but understand why, it's because there's no one else besides me to rule our kingdom when my mother dies.

"Mom! What makes you think you have that privilege over me?! You don't hold that kind of power over me! I was never going to be the one to marry! You know that! It was always Prim!" My eyes widen, my mother stiffens. But I stand firm, she deserves to feel the way I feel, the pain that aches me.

"I know." She gets out shakily, then slowly turns to face me, her thing blonde hair falling slowly over her shoulders. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good mother, I really do care—"

"Don't. You gave up that right years ago. I can't think right now. I know it's my duty, I'm going for another walk, I'll be back later."

My father kept mockingjays in a big ivory dome in our garden, a sign of his undying love for my mother. Our drunken caretaker Haymitch watches over them now and feeds them when he's sober enough. I spend time with them too. It's the only living connection I hold with my father. Sometimes the occasional new bird will make its way into the open dome, my father believed in freedom for the mockingjays, and the numbers these days have only multiplied.

A new mockingjay sits quietly on a branch, singing a little tune that my father once hummed. It's almost like he's here now, singing the song himself. I relish in the sudden warmth. A rare feeling.

I don't realize that I'm even crying until I taste the salty sweetness that coats my lips. This brings on a round of sobs, something that hasn't occurred for months. This only makes my cry harder, but then again, it's not just their deaths that weigh on me, it's my sudden arranged marriage, my loneliness, and all the feelings that I miss about the world.

The mockingjay suddenly stops, then sharply turns its head to me, finally acknowledging my presence. I jump a little when I see its eyes, a piercing blue the color of a cornflower. An uncommon shade, most mockingjays possess grey eyes, a mirror image of my own. But this one is different.

His eyes mesmerize me, I feel entrapped, and safe, warm again. I then notice more small things, such as the blonde yellow streaks on its head and the white in its black tail. The bird makes a humming noise, almost like a chuckle. I look down in embarrassment, but then flush, it was only a bird!

The bird flies down from his perch and lands next to me on the railing of the fence I'm leaning on. He turns his eyes up to me and he stared at me again, with sadness and longing. I stare back. Maybe he knows how I feel, he seems expressive, something the birds never are.

"Hi" I say. I figure it can't hurt, I can't get any crazier.

He lets out a couple chirps in response. As if trying to start a conversation. I chuckle at this, he seems oddly cheerful, but not as annoying as Effie.

"I'm Katniss. And you are?"

Another chirp. 

"Ha, that's right, you can't talk, you're only a bird." I laugh again "Well, it's nice to meet you." I look away again, tired and unsure what to do next, words were never really my specialty. Thankfully, the little mockingjay seems emboldened and makes the next move.

He waddles closer, his wings flutter open and he ruffles his feathers before leaning his tiny wing over my shoulder as if trying to comfort me. The feeling shockingly calms me. I haven't felt this way in years. Warmth spreads from my shoulder to me aching heart, causing it to beat rapidly against my chest. I'm so confused! It's a fucking bird! Not the next Finnick Odair! I probably just long for contact and friendship.

The last time I was ever this comforted, was when my father was still alive. Tears form once more as the little bird begins to unwaveringly sing the tune which he was humming earlier. He rubs his wing up and down my shoulder. And glancing up at me every now and then. I stand there, mesmerized by the quality of his voice, but wishing that it was my father here instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**I'm aware, that my first chapter was rather poorly written, I will try to do better from now on. I actually stayed up really late last night writing it, so my brain wasn't functioning quite as well. For that I apologize. I'll try and keep updating, but school gets busy, there should be a new chapter every weekend or so. I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone knows of a good one, please let me know. **

**Thank you, **

**Morgan **

The Mockingjay and I quickly became close friends in the days that followed our introduction. He was a splendid hunting partner who flew high over the trees, seeking out the game which was so often hidden. Our hunting trips consisted of peace and calmness whenever we went. He would tweet a happy little tune and once I had memorized it, I would follow along.

We were content to have such a relationship. I never let people in, but it was different with him. He was a bird. I felt like he would never judge me, his administrated comfort and constant playfulness assured me of this.

His presence reminded me of my father. I could feel at ease with my mockingjay. Wait, _mine?_ Since when have I felt the need to be possessive? I laugh at how strange this all seems to me. Me, the hardened princess, spending her time with a meager little bird. But, it was so much more than that. I didn't feel lonely when I was with him.

This new found lifestyle soon had me forgetting about my soon approaching meeting with Prince Cato tonight, the brother of King Gale. I was only informed yesterday of whom it was that I was meeting. Just the feeling of losing my freedom brought upon dread that spread throughout me like wildfire. I wasn't ready to give myself away.

I wasn't meant to be married, that much was obvious. I didn't want any children, if I couldn't keep Prim safe and Healthy, what gives me the right to being a mother?

All these thoughts I pondered as I walked through the lush spring forest surrounding the castle. The mockingjay and I were yet again on another hunting trip. I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't hear his high pitched, four-note whistle. It alerted me of where game was freshest.

Sprinting silently as quickly as I could, I ran to the whistle. Peeking through nearby ferns, I stopped to get a good like at what it was I was hunting. A squirrel. _Are you serious?_ As much as I like squirrels, I was really getting frustrated, this past week, all that the mockingjay had lead me to were squirrels. It was stupid, didn't he at least understand the concept of variety? I laughed at the thought of his adamant ways and how often we hunted these tiny creatures.

I knocked an arrow and pulled back my bowstring. I squinted me eyes and lined up the tip of the arrow with my target.

_Swish. _

Another hit. I chuckle at how happily the mockingjay chirps as he flutters above me.

"What are you so happy about?" I smile at him as he flies around singing a little song, before landing on a barren tree branch. "All you've eaten for the past few days are squirrels. How can you not be tired of it?" I laugh again at his wing shuffle, almost like a shrug.

"Okay then, well, we better go, I have that stupid dinner with Cato tonight." I sigh, picking up my bow and arrows, upset by where my troubled thoughts have lead the moment.

The mockingjay also stops its happy chirps, flying down from the branch and landing on my shoulder. He spoons his head into my neck, trying to reassure me. He too looks sad at the idea of my impending wedding.

"I hope he keeps the garden." I say "That way I can keep you. You've become quite the hunting partner" I say as I poke his head with my finger.

He chirps at me in amusement and takes his beak to peck at my cheek repeatedly.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Truce!" I laugh as I shut my eyes and flinch away in self-protection.

The mockingjay squeaks in amusement. He flies off my shoulder and sings another happy song as he swoops high and low around me. I'm glad for this, he always seems to know how to change the mood and lift my spirits.

Cato is not what I expected. His mannerisms and personality are repulsive. It takes everything I have not to pick up his chicken drumstick and beat him with it. I laugh at this thought, but quickly cover it with a sip from my wine glass, slightly choking in the process.

"So Katniss," he begins, with food shoved in his mouth, chewing like a camel. "What do you do in your free time?"

I almost have to swallow back vomit. When I first saw him, I thought, _he can't be too bad._ His hair was golden and his eyes a pale grey. Not quite as beautiful as my Mockingjay's eyes, but not to terrible either. I thought, _maybe I can get through this._ Boy was I wrong.

"Oh, I, um… I do archery and I like to rea-" I begin.

"That's nice." He cuts me off. "Your mother tells me that when I move into this castle I can alter what I want. So I was thinking…"

My heart skips a beat, what does he want to change? "What?" I say quickly.

"I think I want to replace the dome with a jousting arena." My eyes widen.

"You can't! That dome was my father's!" I scowl in ager and my heart feels like fire. That's my only connection to him and the mockingjays.

"It's already set in motion, I talked to your mother. Construction begins tomorrow." His voice is firm. I hate this, the control he already thinks he has over me.

I stand up abruptly, knocking my chair over in an attempt to escape the dining room as I gasp for breath and seek an emotional release. I bolt out of the doors, my skirt flailing in the rush and dragging across the smooth tile.

I trip up the stairwell in my haste to reach my room. Tears dripping down my face like little crystals.

When I reach my door, I swing it open and then slam it shut with such vigor I'm surprised I didn't break it. I collapse on my bed in tears. My heart constricts and my breathing becomes shallow. I can't think, I needed that dome! How could my mother even think about its destruction? My father built it for her!

Rage tears through me like a split seam, and I scream into my pillow.

At that moment, I hear an insistent tapping on my window. I look up, it's the mockingjay. I smile through my tears at the loyalty he shows. I stand up and walk over to the window to let him in.

He flies straight into my arms and tucks his wings around my neck in a warm embrace, this kindness hits me in the chest and a new round of sobs comes upon, soaking into his feathers as I hold him tighter. It amazes me how he can always seem to sense my troubles and come flying straight to me in comfort.

He then looks up, gazing into my eyes, the crystal blue portraying so much emotion. I gaze back down and smile through my tears.

"I'm glad I have you." I'm shocked by my own admission, but then again, we're both aware of our peculiar connection.

I walk us over to my bed and lay down. He follows, tucking himself into my chest.

"Stay with me." I beg, my voice cracking with vulnerability. I'm embarrassed by how much I seem to need him, but he pays no mind to it.

As my eyes close and the sun sets, I dream I hear a voice, soft and lovingly, whisper into the darkness.

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with school. I hope that this chapter is a bit of a step up. Thanks for reading. **

**~M~**

When I wake, the sun is streaming through my window in bright and dusty waves of light, casting rays of yellow across my wide room. Despite the bright colors, it's cold inside. I mistakenly left the window open last, meaning that the night air had seeped through and brought a constant chill to my bed.

I stretch, letting my leg and arm muscles tense then release. It's at this moment that I notice the emptiness of my bed. I brush my arms around and lift the sheets, searching for those familiar feathers.

"Mockingjay?" I call, I know that he has the right to his own freedom, but that doesn't stop the feelings of loneliness and reject.

Oh well, It's probably wise that I get a start on the new day. I've decided to go visit the Kingdom's well-known fortune teller, Sae, this afternoon, maybe she'll know what is to come of my mockingjay dome, perhaps she'll even have a solution.

I haven't been to visit her since my father's death. He would take me to hear her stories of far off lands and handsome princes who fell desperately in love with beautiful maidens. I used to love those stories, when I was younger, I had dreamed that I too would be swept off of my feet by a man who loved only me for who I was. I hadn't known many at the time, aside from the fisherman's son Finnick and the Smith's son Marvel. An neither of those boys seemed likely to love only one girl at a time, they were constantly mixed up in triangles of simple flirtation.

There were many other boys in the kingdom, but I hadn't been formally introduced to any others. I was content enough with my family, and it was my naïve belief that my prince would come to me, already in love with the thought of the mysterious.

I quickly got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I got dressed in a simple green gown, something easy to ride in while still obtaining my required sophisticated style. I'd rather be wearing my hunting jacket and simple black breaches. I had stolen much of my father's clothing after his death so that I could have comfy hunting clothes.

I walked down the stairs hastily and followed our wide stone hallway into the kitchen. I grabbed a satchel bag and filled it with goat cheese and apples. It was a simple enough snack and I didn't plan to be gone too long.

Before leaving, I checked the Dome for the Mockingjay, he was still nowhere to be seen_. I'm sure he's alright. _I thought to myself, he's a smart bird. He couldn't have gotten in to any trouble. As I walked across the grounds, I ran into Haymitch, who sat drunkenly on the back steps of the dome with a bottle of white wine in his hands.

"Morning, Sweetheart." He slurred. "Pretty day huh?"

"Just peachy." I responded sarcastically. Haymitch was not my favorite social partner, if he could even be called that. "Don't you have something to clean? Or are you too drunk?" I snapped back.

"Well, well, something's got miss tight mouth in a tizzy." He was attempting to stand now, but tripped over his own feet in the process. "Heard the new "King" is getting rid of the birds." He states.

I glare at him, such a Haymitch thing to do, bring up the painful topics.

"Yeah, I'm actually off to visit Sae right now about that. Maybe you should go cleanup, you look horrible."

"Look who's talking!" He lets out a barking laugh, obviously finding his own joke hilarious, he then turns around and staggers off, humming along to some stupid pirate song.

I shake my head in aggravation, I don't have time for this. I jogged over to the stables, switched from my silver flats to my riding boots, and untied Rue, my brilliant brown horse. I mounted Rue and rode out the open gates of the stables and past our castle borders, all the way to the dirt path leading to our nearby village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I haven't been to the village in a long time, only for the occasional organizations of food shipments and other events, seeing as how my mother refuses to participate in such things. Despite all of the deaths caused by the passed plaque, the village still seems bright and cheery, a far cry from my constant home surroundings.

I trot past three little boys playing a game of catch with a ripe watermelon, laughing as they try and keep it from smashing. Flowers bloom in the meadow surrounding the entrance to the village. Tastes of red roses, wild lilies, and small yellow weeds thrown in between.

This kind of color is something I can only find outside of the castle, hidden within the gardens. It has now become a rare find inside our home. Mother removed everything that reminded her of Prim and my father.

Sea's house is located in the poorer parts of the village, past the fishing market, shoemaker's, seamstress, and other classic merchant businesses. I see a now grown and smiling Finnick standing outside of the fish shop. His smile falters when he sees me, but after the initial shock of seeing me outside of the castle wears off, it quickly shifts to one of a friendly manner.

He raises his hand in a wave, I smile and wave back. It's a light smile, but a smile none the less. It's been so long since I've seen him, he has certainly grown past the awkward boy stage, and into that of a man. _I've missed so much_, I realize. Not that I care much about it, I'm not the kind of social royalty my father once was.

I finally arrive at Sae's house, dismount Rue, tie her reins to the wooden fence, and knock on Sae's door.

She opens it in a surprising haste.

"I've been expecting a visit from you." She says with a cheeky smile.

I laugh at this, Sae can predict almost anything.

"Come in, come in, I have a fire going and cookies waiting for you."

I follow her inside but decline her offer of treats.

"It's fine Sae, I don't want to inconvenience you."

She pouts, "Oh, nonsense, but okay, help yourself if you change your mind. It's been a while since you've been around."

I look at her guiltily, "I'm sorry. I've been busy." I lie

She grins knowingly, seeing past my sloppy lies, "Sure you have, now come."

She lets me in and I follow her into the comfy living room. It's been so long since I've visited with Sae, but I'm instantly shot back in time to the days I came here with my father. I feel the recurring stab of pain that thoughts of him bring me. The same dream-catchers guard her mantel, along with pretty rock statues that children constantly bring her, a way of expressing their fondness.

She leads me to a soft armchair in the corner of the room, near the softly glowing fire, its heat radiates through my shivering body.

"I'm sure you must have predicted my arrival, so I assume you know why I am here?" I ask quietly, my gaze drifting to the flickering lights of the fire.

"Oh yes." She lets out a chuckle and a cheery smile. "But I can also see that much more than your mother's garden has troubled you. Do tell, how is your new little friend?"

I blush. "I assume you're referring to Mockingjay?"

"Of course, who else could possibly have charmed their way into your heart? You're incredibly loyal, I can't imagine you'd just give anyone your friendship." Her eyes twinkle with fondness as she expresses her adoration.

I look down again with bashfulness. "Your flattery towards me is not deserved Sae, but thank you. Mockingjay has been fine, to the best of my knowledge that is." My stomach churns with worry. "I have not seen him since last night, but he was quite fine then." I clear my throat, I hate getting off topic.

"But that is not what matters at the moment. Prince Cato plans to remove our mockingjay dome in the palace garden once we are married, is there any chance that I can restrain him from doing so? I still can't believe that Mother would allow such a thing"

Sae looks at me sad eyes, and I can already see that her answer is none other than what is to be expected.

"He is to be the king, he has the right to change what he desires. All though it is my belief that he should respect your ideas, as a man, he has certain power that us women do not."

I hate this, I can feel the energy rage through me like hot coals.

"It is unfair! I feel as though I should have some input on my life!" my muscles clench in anger but I relax with deep breaths. "I know that Mother will not always be here, and I don't blame her for wanting to be gone, but I still think that as queen, she could control this." My voice cracks, and I am embarrassed by my vulnerability.

"Perhaps the dome has the opposite effect on her than it does on you. Whereas you enjoy it, it may possibly bring her pain, as the queen, she has the right to her own happiness, not just yours."

"Oh." I breathe out. I had never thought of that. Well, that was my only purpose for coming, so now I should probably leave. "Well, that's all I came here for, since the answer will not change, I will need to accept it. Thank you for talking with me about it."

"You're welcome, please stop by any time, the village misses seeing you and your mother, don't forget about us."

I smile at Sae, "I won't."

I stand up to leave and Sae follows, leading me back to the door. I open it and have one foot out when Sae coughs lightly, catching my attention and causing me to turn.

"About your mockingjay, just so you don't worry, he'll be along, he just needs some time to himself sometimes, you should expect and tolerate these episodes when they come about."

My heart skips a beat, perhaps she knows of his whereabouts, or his motives for whatever he is doing, or _something _about him.

"Do you know where he is? Where does he go? Where is he from? Can you tell me?" Maybe if I know more, I can understand him better. She looks at me sadly, "I'm sorry dear, but that's not for me to share, you should ask him." With this she chuckles lightly and gives me a crinkly smile that brightly reached her eyes. I'm shocked, what does_ that_ mean? I shake my head in annoyance. I turn once again in a haste.

"Bye Sae," I throw over my shoulder casually.

"Bye Katniss." She turns back into the house, closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a piece of advice, the song sung by Katniss in this chapter is from Rapunzel (the Barbie version) Yes I know, a little immature, but it seemed fitting. Sooooo… I recommend listening to the song if you can as you read, the rhythm is kinda important. The song title is: Rapunzel Theme. Alrighty then, enjoy! **

**~Morgan~**

I've arrived at my favorite Meadow within the forest. Wildflowers wind every which way and that. Rue is currently eating the grass that adorns the meadow. I close my eyes and breathe in the fresh smell as I sit in the quiet meadow. The only noises that disrupt me are the churning of water in a nearby stream and the chirping of birds.

I feel peace, I feel happiness, I feel content.

I don't want to leave. Ever.

It's only then that I realize I have unconsciously began to sing. As the gentle melody of the meadow song wafts through the air, a song taught to me by my father, in this very meadow, I'm instantly aware of the silence that as overtaken the space.

The birds are quiet, even the stream is almost noiseless, I sing out the last few notes and relish in the bright sun that is seeping into my skin. Today is the first time that I have enjoyed coming here since Prim and my Father. For the first time, I even feel happiness at the memories that come flying in of a dancing and giggling Prim.

Perhaps I'll still be alright, even after the dome's removal. I'll still have this meadow. I smile, after the stress of this morning and empowering stress at Sae's house, I can finally let loose. _I think I just need to fly_, I think. I'm tired of holding it in, I need to dance.

I stand up, and spread my arms in the way of any other mockingjay. I open my mouth to sing again, and this time, I sing out a fast paced and bubbly song while gliding around on my legs in the tall grass. The mockingjays soon catch on and are singing along with me soon enough, creating the perfect rhythm.

_In a dream, I see, _

_A world meant for me,_

_Wrapped in mystery,_

_Though it seemed to me,_

I can't believe this, I feel whole, and I belt the notes louder, overcome by joy and happiness, feeling good at least once, since my losses. Maybe it's because of how happy the village is, I don't care, I just need to show some kind of emotion right now. So I let my heart lead me as I continue to sing loudly, to my mind's content.

_And so, I will follow a falling star,_

_To find out, who I am and who you are,_

_Come along, it can't be very far, _

_The waves are singing, _

Right as I launch into the next verse, I see the quick flash of familiar feathers fly in front of me as I circle around to the rhythm of the mockingjays and my own voice.

_Mhhmm, I see a butterfly, _

_Dancing on the wind, _

_Mhhmm, merging with the sky, _

_It's time to begin _

It's the mockingjay, he's here to join me! How did he find me? _Who cares?_ I think as I dance around singing and laughing as he joins me, tweeting the notes happily and joyously, flying around me as I chase him across the meadow.

_And so, I will follow a falling star,_

_To find out, who I am and who you are,_

_Come along, it can't be very far,_

_Don't look in the tower, it's not where I'll be, _

_On the shore, by the waves, whispered to me I'll be Free! _

The mockingjay has slowed down some as I sing happier than ever. A smile stretching out upon my face. A new gesture but one I find myself repeating in his presence. I catch up to him and grab his feet, laughing as he lets out a high chirp and falls into my arms.

_And so, I will follow a falling star,_

_To find out, who I am and who you are,_

_Come along, it can't be very far,_

_The waves, they sing to me. _

I stare into his eyes, overjoyed at this moment, the day's turn of events have surely shocked me, my sudden happiness bewildering but welcomed. I laugh at my friend as he tries to squirm away, though we both know that I'm stronger at the moment.

I finally let him go and he flies out of my arms quickly and jets around the meadow gathering wildflowers in his beak. He flies back to me, dropping the bouquet into my still open arms, my mouth drops open in shock, but I flush at his affections.

I press a kiss to his temple, above his eyes as he rests on my folded arms.

"Where have you been little guy?" I ask jokingly, though in truth, I have missed him more than I care to admit.

He merely shrugs in response, ruffling his feathers adorably and innocently, his mannerisms are sometimes that of a child, which never ceases to make me laugh.

"Well, we should probably head home soon." I state. "Cato will be waiting, and as he will be the future king, I should approach our future meetings with respect from now on. Besides, I still have the meadow."

Both our excitement has lowered at the thought of Cato as I mount Rue, and Mockingjay flies from my arms to my shoulders for a better perch. I appreciate the fact that he can understand my aversion to this impending marriage and his presence is a constant peace.

Within the few weeks that I have known Mockingjay, his presence has already become something that relaxes me. Perhaps because he is a bird, he cannot necessarily argue with me or cause mischief that other men will.

Hghghghghghghhghghghghghhghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghgh

We arrive back at the castle in the midevening and after putting Rue away, Mockingjay and I head up to my room. We take with us the bag of goat cheese and apples I had originally brought. We hurry upstairs to my chambers and I jump onto the bed in a spastic manner, bringing out a series of laugh like chirps from him and a chuckle from me.

I split the cheese and give him some, I don't have a knife to slice up the apples so that he can eat them as well. So I instead hog them for myself. Oh well, more for me.

I'm happy that I haven't run into Cato yet, he will be staying for a few more days on his visit to out kingdom, getting a better perspective on our conditions before returning home to plan the wedding.

I officially turned over all preparation to him, for I have no desire to be a part of the planning process, I'm only doing this for my kingdom. As long as he doesn't make me wear anything displeasing to the eye on our wedding, I can hope to be able to tolerate the undesired event.

I smile at mockingjay, his sweet presence is a reminder that not all is lost. He chirps back at me, looking up and dancing around on the bed for my entertainment. He stumbles around a bit, causing me to laugh.

"You look like Haymitch." I let out an embarrassingly loud laugh as he impersonates Haymitch, singing one of the tunes that often falls from the drunk's mouth.

He joins my laughter with chirps.

"What should we do with our evening?" I ask. "I don't want to eat another lonely dinner right now. Or talk to Cato."

He shrugs his shoulders in response.

"Oh come on, I don't know what to do! I need your help here." I smile as I bite into my apple.

"Maybe we should paint pictures." I mumble, my mouth full of food.

His eyes light up in joy, He's clearly excited at this idea.

"Okay," I say as I get up and cross the room to my study area and grab two pieces of parchment and an ink bottle. "You should know though, that I suck at art, soooo, just beware. I figure it will be easier if I finger paint, ink is all I have at the moment, so yeah, you can use your feet I suppose, or whatever it is that works for you." I blush at my quick explanation, suddenly bashful about my own lack of skill.

He merely shakes his head as if to say _I doubt it._

I give him a stern look, "Just you wait, I'm worse than expected, I don't really have any talents."

He laughs, then chirps a few notes from my song I sang earlier.

"Oh, singing doesn't count, I'm not that good."

He uses his wing to point at himself and then sings out a few unstable notes, as if to say, _you're better than me. _

I laugh, "Whatever you say, but singing is what you as a mockingjay do exceptionally well, so I don't believe that."

He waves his wing at me, _whatever you say, _he humors me.

I smile at him, he seems ready to begin.

I dip my finger into the ink right before he sticks his right wing into the ink as well. We both begin our pictures in peace.

I've only been working on my picture for a few minutes, it's a small image of a simple tree, my talent is nonexistent.

I turn my head to look over at Mockingjay's painting and my eyes widen in disbelief, it's a picture of me.

And it's really good.

He's captured the essence of my fire-like gaze as it shines bright in my eyes. My hair is in its usual braid over my shoulder and I'm hunting through the forest, stalking some unknown prey, the arrow in my right hand pulled back taught against the string of my bow.

I turn to Mockingjay, my mouth agape.

"How did you learn to paint so well? I can't imagine a bird being this incredible." I'm astounded.

He merely shrugs as if it isn't relevant.

I'm instantly embarrassed by my own drawing, which I admit I was actually a tad bit proud of. It was definitely one of my better finger paintings. I slowly try to inch it away but Mockingjay sees it quickly and flies into my hand and pecks at it.

"Ouch!" my hand flies up in pain while my left one reaches out to sooth the red marks.

He tweets a halfhearted apology before grabbing my painting and bringing it up to the sun of the nearby window.

He looks at it then lets out a happy tune at the creation.

"It's not as good as yours, but thanks." I say, standing up, grabbing it back, crumpling it up and throwing it out the window in satisfaction.

"Now, I think we should go to bed, sound good?"

He tweets, then flies back over to the bed and plops down in an overly dramatic way.

I join him happily, scooping him into my arms comfortably as he nestles his way into the crook of my neck and tickles my neck with his feathers. I let slip a few giggles in the process, which only makes him do it again.

When he finally stops, my eyes start to drift closed and I breathe in the cool summer night air.

"Goodnight." I whisper.

_I feel safe. _

**HAHAHAHAHAH! Next chapter there will finally be some Peeta and Katniss stuff. Who doesn't like some Peeniss action? Lol…. xD Sorry for such a late update, I've honestly been having a pretty stressful week. I do plays and this weekend I had 7 performances. So yeah…well thanks for sticking to this story and I hope to see you all soon with the next chapter. Have a great week! **** Keep checking, I might be able to update before Friday. **


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm running through the ancient palace hallways, my breathing speeding up as I near the loud wailing noise coming from straight ahead. _

_My mind reacts right before I even have time to process what's occurring in my home. _

_But I know that the noises I hear are real. This I am positive of. _

"_Prim! I'm coming!" I cry and pant, but the yells keep coming. I don't seem to be getting any closer! Oh no! _

"_Prim!" I'm frantic now, I need to reach her before it's too late, but I don't seem to be moving at all. What's going on!?_

"_Katniss! Help me!" _

"_Prim!" tears are streaming down my face as my heart burns and my chest contracts. I need her, how can I not be near the room yet? I've been running forever!_

"_Help!" I hear her yell. _

_Then the hallway is suddenly eerily quiet._

_I stop. _

_No. _

"_No! Prim?!" _

_Silence. _

"_Prim!" No!" _

I awake in a cold sweat, my cheeks are damp from my tears and the sticky trails freeze in the cold night air. It's still late at night and I know that there is little hope of me going back to sleep.

I'm quickly becoming more aware of my surroundings as my eyes adjust to the darkness. I feel warm. I feel trapped. It's then that I notice the strong arms encircling my body. It's a surprisingly gentle feeling considering how small I feel while wrapped up in them.

My heartbeat quickens.

_Who is this?_

I slowly turn around in my bed, but careful not to wake the sleeping stranger.

The first thing I notice is the soft blonde hair that rest atop his head. Did Cato sneak in here in the middle of the night? How disgusting! How dare him!

He starts to stir in the darkness and I'm instantly paralyzed. What do I do? As his body moves some more he lets out a groan.

I shove myself away from him in distaste. Jumping out of bed hastily.

"Effie! Effie!" I yell.

He quickly realizes the situation and sits up quickly, opening his eyes for the first time.

His eyes are not pale grey.

They're bright blue. Like the sky on a perfect summer day.

I'm stunned. My confusion only makes me panic more as this tall and muscular strange man jumps from my bed and runs to me in fright. It's only as he stands up and brings the sheet with him that I realize he was naked the whole time!

"Shhh." He says as he covers my mouth with his hand.

"Mmmppphph!" I struggle against his strong grip and am pulled into his bare chest. The fear I feel is pounding in my ears. What does he want from me? I'm to be married soon, if he takes away my virtue, I'll no longer be eligible for a marriage, I need this marriage to remain the ruler of my kingdom.

"Stop squirming." He whispers sweetly. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's me. Mockingjay. Shhh. I'm sorry that I scared you."

He slowly releases his hands from my mouth and I look up at him. I'm so confused. What's going on here? Why is he human? I just stare at him in awe. I have to admit, he's very attractive. His string arms are muscular but graceful all at once. His hair color is the same as the feathers atop his head as a bird.

"How?..." I ask, my curiosity is raging inside me. Where did he come from? Is this what Sae knew?

He laughs shakily and softly grabs my face with his large hands. I don't find this action bothersome, but instead, it sends flutters throughout my stomach and it tightens with warmth.

"It's a long story."

"We've got a while."

His smile falls, "Actually, we don't have much time at all." He responds gloomily.

"What? Why?" I look into his sad eyes as he takes a breath before beginning.

"I've had this curse placed on me for some time. Bird by day, human by night." My eyes silently ask him to continue.

"My father was dying, and he needed medicine. My mother was promised all the magical herbs and tonics that she needed in order to save him, by a lonely witch. She in return wanted something of equal or greater value. My own life. I haven't seen my parents in 15 years. I was 6 when the witch took me." He took a moment to pause and look into my eyes. His hands traveled from my face to me waist as he continued his story.

"The only way to break the curse was to be invited to sleep in the bed of a woman every night for 25 nights undiscovered."

I open my mouth the shyly suggest that he continue to stay with me, but he stops me before I even begin.

"But here's the problem." He looks down at the ground then back to me. "You discovered my true form. It's too late. I'll have to go back to her" His eyes gleam with unshed tears. "This is not the first time. There will never be a time when the woman doesn't at least wake up once. I have been trying for so long, but I've scared away more people than I can count."

"What's your punishment?" I demand. "What will she do to you?"

"Usually nothing, but I overheard a rumor that she got into trouble with some royal bulls in the eastern mountains. She was planning to offer me up as an alternate offer of peace to the youngest princess bull as a husband. She can possibly change my form to a bull as well." His eyes are filled with panic and disgust as he contemplates his possible future.

"I'll only have the rest of the night with you. I'll have to leave in the morning. She has always been able to sense when I fail my missions. If I'm not back soon, she'll come looking for me."

I grab his hand and lead him back to the bed. "I'm honored to spend the rest of the night with you. You've become my best friend Mockingjay." I smile up at him bashfully.

He climbs under the covers and cradles me in his arms. I tuck my head into the crook of his neck. It seems to have been made just for me because I fit perfectly within its shape. "And you've become mine Katniss." He replies.

"Oh, and my name is Peeta, by the way." He lets out a light laugh and I can feel him smile into my hair as he presses a kiss to my head.

"Peeta." I test it out on my lips. "I like it. It suits you." I smile at him warmly. "It was you wasn't it? On the first night two days ago? You whispered 'always'? Did you mean it, if you could?"

His answer is simple but filled with care and remorse. "Of course."

We lay like this for hours. His departure is starting to fill me with stress, worry, and panic. It's been so long since I've felt such love. _Love?_ Yes, I suppose love. Although I know that there isn't anything I can do to change it, I'm still upset. He's another person I've grown to care about but will be taken away. I can't let him go without knowing how much I need him and _love_ him.

Even in this short time, I've managed to fall in love with an agreeable bird whose kindness is incomparable and whose humor is everything a girl could wish for. I hope that this bull princess will understand this. If I can't have him, I want him to be happy with the future outcome. "Peeta?" I whisper into the early morning air. I slowly turn around to face him in the bed as he responds.

"Yes?" he asks as we gaze at one another. The warm feeling quickly overtaking me once again. I act on impulse instead of speaking. I grab his face and pull him in as his gentle lips meet mine. Sparks fly. My heart beats irregularly.

He gets past his sudden surprise and kisses me back with equal fervor. Our limbs quickly become entangled under the sheets and I can feel every part of his naked body pressed against me and my nightgown. I sigh into the kiss. My mouth opens to allow his tongue entrance. Things quickly escalate from there.

"Katniss." He breaths out.

"Yes?" I say as he lays kisses down my neck. I'm panting with joy and elation.

"There will never be anyone else I would rather share my bed with. That stupid bull can go to heal for all I care. I only love _you._"

Tears fall down my cheeks and I laugh and hiccup while confessing my feelings as well. "And I love you. It's been so long since I've felt close to this way for anyone, and I wish it were you instead of Cato that I had to marry." I hug him and pull him in close. Breathing in his smell and feeling his heat.

The sun slowly starts to rise over the horizon and I look down as Peeta's nose molds into a beak and his arms grow feathers.

I gasp in shock as he quickly shrinks in my arms.

"Don't come looking for me!" He squeaks out. He hums a new four note tune quickly. "If you hear this, it's me, I'll come for you if I ever can." He snuggles into me once more as I grip him tight.

"I love you Peeta." I whisper softly before bidding him a tearful good bye as he flies out the window and into the early sun. He whistles the four note tune before flying away past the dark bright clouds and over the horizon. He is gone for good.

My heart breaks instantly from the loss and I crumple to the ground in a pathetic heap. I hate heartbreak. I can now sympathize with my mother. Something that I never wanted to experience.


End file.
